


Ink Lamb

by Maxim98rus



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: "Bendy" regrets about everything, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, Evil Joey Drew, Fate Worse Than Death, Gen, Henry Stein Saves Everyone, Henry Stein is Sacrifical Lamb, It's too late to say sorry, Messianic Themes, POV Ink Bendy, Post-Canon, Self-Sacrifice, but he will suffer, some kind of, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxim98rus/pseuds/Maxim98rus
Summary: Генри Штейн спас всех их. Но какой ценой?
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy & Henry Stein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Ink Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> На Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9608050

«Бенди» всегда отличался странной привычкой искренне ненавидеть что-то, и, между тем, так же искренне к этому привязываться (пусть и гораздо менее явно). Первое удавалось проще, но оно и понятно — внешность способствовала, и сопутствующие неудобства — тоже, однако дело было не только в этом. Наверное, просто таковой была вся его долгая и крайне скверная жизнь, заставлявшая его, одновременно, наслаждаться ею и жаждать того, чтобы попросту **не быть** ; и, к сожалению, последнее желание в его случае было совершенно неосуществимым. 

Анимационную студию Джоуи Дрю «Бенди» ненавидел до глубины своей чернильной сути. Лабиринтообразное нагромождение комнат, коридоров, залов и лабораторий, источавших лишь страх и чернильную вонь, были не самым приятным местом для жизни; и все же, несмотря на это, стены студии были близки ему, и порой эта близость изрядно притупляла до сих пор тлевшую жажду свободы. Впрочем, возможно причиной тому было то, что «Бенди» никогда не знал ничего другого. В тот самый миг, когда он родился из воды и чернильной слизи, в окружении свечей и странных людей, потусторонним голосом читавших что-то на древних языках, он уже был в студии, и за прошедшие несколько десятков лет так и не покинул ее.

О том единственном разе, когда Уолли Фрэнкс — бедняга, постоянно терявший ключи, — решился показать ему другой мир, за пределами студии, он предпочитал не вспоминать; иначе его положение казалось ему совершенно невыносимым. А учитывая, как на это отреагировал Джоуи, стоило ему узнать… В общем, лучше будет просто добавить, что с тех пор он больше никогда не видел Уолли Фрэнкса — единственного человека, отнесшегося к нему дружелюбно.

Не то чтобы что-то поменялось в его жизни после. Сменить кандалы, цепи и темный подвал на трубы, наполненные вязкими чернилами, и студию, зацикленную саму на себя, было столь слабым утешением, что казалось, скорее, издёвкой. Джоуи Дрю хорошо постарался, заперев его здесь — лжец стремился спасти собственную шкуру так сильно, что не побрезговал пожертвовать ради этого некоторым количеством народа. Собственными сотрудниками, например. Участь «Бенди», впрочем, была не лучше — он оказался заперт в трубах, питающих Чернильную Машину, и, пока она была выключена, он не мог бродить. Просто очередной подвал и очередные цепи. Разве что подвал теперь тесный, а цепи — чернильные. Джоуи, в конце-концов, всё ещё был Джоуи. 

Мало-помалу он привык. Привык к тому, что жизнь его отныне была ограничена трубами, медленно и методично перекачивавшими чернила; привык к тому, что он практически не мог ничего видеть или слышать, потому что чернила сплошной, вязкой массой покрывали всё его лицо; привык к тому, что, несмотря на пустоту и заброшенность, на пыль, летающую в воздухе и зловещую тишину, царящую здесь уже много лет, он, способный слышать чернила, слышал, как вся студия — от анимационных комнат до технических уровней, — непрерывно рыдала, стонала, кричала, плакала и ныла. Чернила поглотили души тех несчастных, которые были брошены здесь Джоуи, не оставив им ничего, кроме вечной тьмы и бессвязных, бессмысленных криков, раздающихся отовсюду. 

Чёрная, масляная жидкость не только поглощала тела, но и, казалось, медленно растворяла в себе само осознание ими себя; они едва ли могли вспомнить собственной прошлое или ощущить хоть что-то из внешнего мира — и именно в этом «едва» и заключался весь ужас их положения. Практически все из них сошли с ума — как Сэмми, как Сьюзи, как ещё многие… Как он сам, в общем-то. Потому что быть запертым в трубах без возможности бродить — участь едва ли лучшая, чем вечно пребывать в море из чернил. А выбраться он не мог, пока кто-нибудь не включил бы Чернильную Машину.

Если быть честным, то «Бенди» понятия не имел, как долго он так жил — или, скорее, существовал. В созданном Джоуи цикле, казалось, и вовсе не существовало никакого времени, а просачивавшиеся сквозь стены, полы и потолки чернила только усугубляли этот эффект. Узники студии медленно, капля за каплей, лишались всех некогда прочных основ, самого фундамента, на котором когда-то прочно стояла их личность, не оставляя ничего, кроме смутных, слабо связанных друг с другом образов, периодически вспыхивавших в их головах, но вязнувших во всеобщем забвении, словно в чернильной луже.

А потом его Создатель вернулся.

«Бенди» показалось, что прошла целая вечность, когда однажды тишина, которая царила в комнатах заброшенной студии, и которую смели нарушать лишь тихие стоны и рыдания Потерянных, была нарушена стариком в белой рубашке и коричневых штанах на лямках, который вошёл внутрь, словно не совсем понимая, зачем он вообще здесь оказался. У него были светлые, пшеничного цвета волосы, посеребрённые на висках сединой, и голубые, но уже изрядно выцветшие, глаза. Лицо, изборождённое морщинами, ясно говорила, что вошедший, ещё не глухой старик, всё же уже находился в весьма преклонных годах.

Однако несмотря на возраст, на усталый вид, на удивление, которое читалось в выражении его лица, когда он осматривал место, служившее когда-то трамплином для его мечты, ошибиться было невозможно; «Бенди» с жадностью смотрел на это лицо, пусть и не был в состоянии видеть — так, как это делают люди, — из-за чернил, покрывших всё его лицо. Он видел это лицо на доске почёта, в наградных листах, в колонках новостных статей на информационных стендах в те редкие минуты, когда ему дозволялось покидать подвал и ненадолго бродить по студии, будучи закованным в цепи и находясь под присмотром юноши-поводыря, как какое-то животное. 

Это был его Создатель; его настоящий Создатель. И «Бенди» _ненавидел_ его.

В этой студии, где уже много лет не было никого, кроме мрачных призраков, до сих пор тщетно бродивших во тьме в поисках выхода, до сих пор оставались плакаты с улыбчивыми мультяшками, обещавшими своим маленьким зрителям новые приключения; до сих пор остались проекторы, в зловещей тишине проигрывавшие старые, чёрно-белые кадры мультфильма, который вышел из моды десятилетия назад, так что теперь вряд ли бы нашлось того, кто вспомнил бы о нём. «Бенди», ползая по своим трубам, порой останавливал на них свой взгляд; пусть у него и не было глаз, но чернила позволяли ему видеть. И в эти минуты он не мог не думать о своём Создателе. 

Он смотрел на эти старые мультфильмы, на Танцующего Чертёнка, весело плясавшего с тросточкой в руках и белой бабочкой на груди, и осознавал, насколько мало общего у него с тем, кого он видел на экране. Тот, кого он видел на экране, был другим — он был милым, весёлым проказником, обожавшим шутки и розыгрыши, но всё же безмерно любившим своих друзей; и все вокруг любили его в ответ, даже если его проказы, порой, причиняли значительные неудобства окружающим. Чернильный Демон не был таким — он был высоким, долговязым, с вечно стекающими с тела и лица чернилами; он не был ни милым, ни весёлым, ни, тем более, проказливым — скорее напуганным, непонимающим и, в последнее время, разозлённым.

Наверное, самая большая ирония заключалась в том, что, пусть он и носил внешность любимого творения своего Создателя, он, хоть и выглядел, как Бенди, всё-таки им _не был_. Когда он впервые оказался здесь, когда его тогда ещё зрячие глаза увидели лицо того, кого он считал своим Создателем, что было во взгляде человека, сотворившего его? Отвращение. Он хорошо помнил это — помнил, как искривилось лицо Джоуи Дрю, когда вместо милого и весёлого Танцующего Чертёнка он получил Чернильного Демона. Помнил, как тот приказал посадить его на цепь, запереть его, словно бы сам не хотел видеть творение своих рук, одним своим существованием растоптавшее ту надежду, которое он вкладывал в «Бенди».

Джоуи Дрю ненавидел его, и то, что он оставил его гнить здесь, запертым в трубах, без всякой возможности выбраться; то, что ради победы над ним он согласился принести в жертву всех, кто работал на его студию и сложил из камней успеха и кирпичей славы фундамент его мечты, было последним доказательством, а большего «Бенди» и не требовалось.

Именно поэтому он так ненавидел Генри Штейна, своего настоящего Создателя.

Потому что Джоуи, порой, говорил о нём. Говорил о человеке, который нарисовал Бенди, который был тем, кого Дрю когда-то называл своим лучшим другом; вдвоём они основали эту студию, вдвоём они получали славу и прибыли, последовавшие за успехом Шоу Бенди, вдвоём они следовали к их мечте, яркой звездой пылавшей на горизонте. А потом он ушёл. Он оставил студию, дело всей своей жизни, даже самого Бенди — оставил ради нескольких месяцев наедине с женой, прежде чем он должен был отправиться на войну, разгоревшуюся в то время на другом конце земного шара. Но Джоуи не волновали ни крики, ни кровь, ни смерть — сам факт ухода Генри был для него сродни предательству, и «Бенди» знал, что на этот раз Дрю не лгал; на его лице в те минуты показывалось то самое _отвращение_ , которое возникало, стоило ему бросить хоть один взгляд на Чернильного Демона.

И поэтому, в глазах «Бенди» Генри тоже был виновен. И то, что другие сотрудники то и дело вспоминали его, лишь подпитывало его злость. О, о нём говорил не только Джоуи; казалось, чем больше ухудшалось положение студии, тем больше все поминали бывшего главного аниматора и со-основателя, чей невероятный талант и ещё более невероятное воображение позволили им добиться таких успехов. Они скучали по нему, они говорили, что при нём всё стало бы гораздо лучше, что Генри бы не принуждал их работать сверхурочно (да ещё и без прибавок), не сокращал бы им зарплаты (и уж тем более не задерживал бы), что, в конце-концов, именно Генри Штейн, создатель Шоу Бенди и самого Бенди, должен был стать директором студии — он, а не Джоуи, который, подобно дьяволу, украл мультяшные творения у их настоящего Создателя.

Эти разговоры всегда заставляли чернила, из которых состоял «Бенди», едва ли не вскипать. Если бы Штейн не сбежал, всё могло бы быть иначе. Не было бы цепей и подвала, не было бы пыток и опытов, не было бы, в конце-концов, изувеченного и истерзанного тела Бориса, которому Дрю вскрыл грудную клетку, рассчитывая «улучшить» мультяшку механическими деталями и искренне удивлённый тем, что даже у чернильных созданий есть внутренние органы. А что они получили в итоге? Место, которое они не в силах покинуть; жизнь, которую они не в силах прервать; тирана, который ненавидел и боялся «Бенди» до такой степени, что предпочёл обрушить собственную империю, лишь бы только спрятаться от его чернильных когтей!

Создатель предал их, предал их всех! Останься он — и всё было бы иначе! И злость, вспыхнувшая там, где у человека находилось бы сердце, заставила окрашенные сепией стены задрожать, а половицы — почернеть от чернил, медленно просачивавшихся сквозь каждую щель. Этот глупец, вернувшийся сюда после стольких лет, включил Чернильную Машину; теперь «Бенди» был свободен, и ничто не мешало ему бродить — наконец-то пришло время сводить счёты! А ещё «Бенди» очень настойчиво пытался убедить самого себя, что львиная доля его ненависти к Генри объяснялась тем, что до старика было попросту легче добраться, чем на затаившегося неизвестно где Дрю.

И тогда они начали этот цикл, этот злосчастный, порочный круг, это противостояние, бывшее столь же исполненным ненависти, сколь и бессмысленным. Создатель против Творения, «герой» против «злодея», Человек против Демона — как красиво… и как банально, когда оба противника лишь пешки в чужих руках. Однако «Бенди», поначалу, победа и не волновала — он попросту наслаждался наконец обретённой свободой, отыгрываясь за свои мучения не только на Штейне, но и на любом, кто попадался ему под руку, вроде психованного пророка Сэмми или Нормана, превратившегося в ходячий проектор. И робкий голос, откуда-то из глубины его чернильного сердца настойчиво шептавший, что он, быть может, совершает чудовищную ошибку, что ни Сэмми, ни Норман, ни даже Генри не виноваты в его страданиях, и, на самом деле, такие же узники положения, что и сам «Бенди», Чернильный Демон безжалостно давил — ему было плевать. Его держали в цепях, как раба, его пытали, на его глазах убили единственное существо, к которому он был привязан, его заперли в трубах и оставили гнить! Они заслуживали такого же!

Азарт погони, что он испытывал, был настолько не похож на всё, что «Бенди» чувствовал ранее, что он упивался этим, ощущая невероятную эйфорию. Однако безудержное счастье, наполнившее его, когда он, наконец, настиг ненавистного старика и одним взмахом когтистой лапы пронзил его грудь насквозь, наблюдая, как тело растворяется в чернилах, мигом сменилась столь же безудержной яростью, когда ничего не понимавший Создатель вновь появился из лужи чернил в соседнем коридоре. Нет… Нет, нет, нет! Невозможно! _Немыслимо!_ Никому ещё, умершему здесь — и неважно, от его руки или нет, — не удавалось вернуться из чернил в своём прежнем обличье; максимум, что их ждало — превращение в Потерянного, вечно хнычущую и рыдающую чернильную массу, которой очень сильно повезёт, если она сумеет сохранить в крохотных осколках собственной памяти осознание того, кем она была при жизни.

Может быть, дело в количестве? Может быть, если убивать его постоянно, он, наконец, умрёт навечно? «Бенди» пробовал. И снова пробовал. И ещё раз пробовал. Пробовал настолько часто, что потерял счёт своим попыткам расправиться с Создателем. Он сбрасывал его с огромной высоты, потрошил живьём, расчленял, душил, сворачивал шею, топил в чернилах, отсекал голову… И каждый раз всё тот же результат — изувеченный труп, растворяющийся в чернилах, и предатель, живой и невредимый, появляющийся из этих же чернил так, будто ничего и не произошло.

«Бенди» это злило (и тот факт, что Создатель периодически проезжался топором по его фанерным вырезам, никак не повышало его настроение), но ещё больше его злило те редкие моменты, когда Генри попадал в чьи угодно руки, кроме его собственных. Безумный Сэмми, упившийся чернилами настолько, что сам превратился в смахивающее на Потерянного существо, провозгласил Генри «жертвенным агнцем» и намеревался на полном серьёзе принести в жертву самому «Бенди»; психованная Алиса-Сьюзи и вовсе натравила на него горе-дизайнера Левека, запертого в тушке очередного из клонов Бориса. Он, похоже, увлёкся настолько, что стал забывать о том, что в этой студии они с Создателем не были единственными неудачниками — тут была целая куча застрявших и сошедших с ума людей, которые совсем не прочь были наложить свои лапы на то, что принадлежало _ему_.

Подобный ход мыслей изрядно поразил самого «Бенди», но он только отмахнулся от него — точно так же, как отмахнулся от тихого внутреннего голоса, продолжавшего настойчиво твердить, что он поступает неправильно. Он и без того наслушался «добрых советов» от людей, которые, как оказалось в итоге, не желали ему вовсе никакого добра — теперь он будет делать только то, что хочет сам, и тогда, когда хочет сам. И погоня продолжилась, пока, в конце-концов, они не подошли к кульминации, к ядру Чернильной Машины, где «Бенди», наконец, был в своей стихии. Количества чернил, протекавших там, хватило для того, чтобы он смог увеличиться раз в пять, приобретя вид, больше похожий на какого-нибудь монстра, чем на мультяшку, которой он когда-то должен был стать. А потом в руки Генри попала последняя бобина…

…и тогда «Бенди» был сокрушён. Белоснежные слова «КОНЕЦ» появились на чёрных экранах, и он почувствовал, как тает его тело под яркими, вспыхнувшими словно из ниоткуда лучами света. И Генри там был — сидел на троне, смотря на то, как умирало его Творение снизу вверх; точь-в-точь Господь, побеждающий дьявола.

А потом он вновь оказался в трубах в ту самую секунду, когда Генри переступил порог, удивлённо оглядываясь. И «Бенди» всё понял. Ну конечно, как он мог быть таким дураком? Как он мог даже подумать, будто Дрю пошлёт ему его Создателя исключительно того, чтобы отомстить ему? Дрю нужна была история, нужна была борьба, нужен был сценарий, и они оба стали его рабами, не в силах вырваться на свободу. Какой тогда был смысл во всём этом? В погоне, в убийствах, в бесконечных смертях? Какой был смысл убивать, если, в конце-концов, никто из них всё равно не умрёт — более того, даже окажется не в силах изменить вообще ничего?

Но сценарий требовал от каждого из них играть свою роль, и зацикленная петля продолжила свой оборот. Кажется, уже четыреста четырнадцатый по счёту. Они просто продолжали делать всё то же самое, что делали раньше — снова, снова и снова. Генри уже давно не пугался Искателей, вылезавших из своих луж, поскольку точно знал, где и когда они появятся. Он уже не тратил своё время на разговоры, на осмотр, даже на то, чтобы испугаться — и просто шёл туда, куда от него требовалось, и делал то, что от него требовалось. Даже «Бенди», убивший своего Создателя, кажется, не одну тысячу раз, и столько же раз наблюдавший его воскрешение, думал в отчаянии: «Сколько ещё? Ради чего это всё?»

А потом появилась Одри. Женщина, ставшая наполовину человеком, наполовину Потерянным; женщина, чьи глаза горели ярким, золотым огнём. Тогда в залитых чернилами глазах «Бенди», казалось, вспыхнула надежда, потому что он понял, что цикл, всё же, можно прервать; что ненавистный Создатель всё же мог умереть окончательно и не воскреснуть после. И тогда они заключили сделку — и хотя именно «Бенди» был «чертёнком», почему-то именно он почувствовал, будто заключил союз с дьяволом. Они стали работать вместе и, честно сказать, помощник из Одри был куда как более ценным, чем Сэмми, постоянно называвший его Лордом и выпрашивавший благословения. Она же без труда нашла предателя и втёрлась ему в доверие, указав, куда надо идти, чтобы всё, наконец, закончилось.

И лишь тогда, когда всё действительно подходило к финалу, «Бенди» начал чувствовать, что всё ускользает из-под его контроля. Он начал понимать, что что-то идёт совершенно не так, как он планировал. Он больше не хотел грязного убийства за углом, как те тысячи раз, когда он разрывал тело старика на куски миллионами различных способов — нет, он хотел, чтобы это было судом и казнью; чтобы Создатель знал, чтобы он осознавал, _за что_ он умирает, и почему «Бенди» признаёт его виновным. Он должен был выкрикнуть ему в лицо те слова, что он повторял про себя множество раз, когда гнил в трубах, не в силах пошевелиться, а потом, наконец, вырвать поганое сердце из груди предателя.

Вот только предатель не боялся — и дело было не только в том, что он доверял Одри; старик явно был умнее, а женщина уж слишком хотела свободы. Он догадался — «Бенди» был в этом уверен, — догадался… и всё же ничего не предпринял. Просто продолжал идти за ней, в самую глубь, к ядру Чернильной Машины, как будто… как будто он _хотел_ туда идти. Как будто он сам шёл на собственную смерть, как будто он желал умереть. Это было что-то, что не укладывалось в его голове. «Бенди» не понимал, не был способен понять — не было прецедента. Создатель вёл себя так, как не вёл себя ни один другой человек во всей этой чёртовой студии, и Чернильный Демон совершенно не знал, что ему теперь делать, когда его собственный план вырвался из его рук и продолжил развитие без его участия. Однако он знал одну вещь — что бы ни задумал Штейн, «Бенди» должен был остановить его; так уже не шептал — вопил ему внутренний голос, и Чернильный Демон, наконец, в кои-то веки решил прислушаться к нему.

Он никогда не забудет увиденного, когда ворвался, наконец, на нижние уровни; окружённый библиотечными шкафами пьедестал, на котором некогда застывшими чернильными статуями стояли Потерянные, теперь занимал каменный алтарь, на котором и лежал старик — ослабевший, измождённый и невероятно усталый; за этот злосчастный цикл он, казалось, постарел ещё больше, узловатые, морщинистые пальцы на руках тряслись, а волосы, лишь слегка посеребрённые сединой у висков, теперь казались белоснежными. Одри стояла над ним, мрачная и торжествующая, а вокруг них толпой столпились Потерянные, провозглашая на все лады…

_**«ОН ОСВОБОДИТ НАС!»** _

«Бенди» попытался сказать что-то, или что-то сделать, но он прибыл лишь для того, как оказалось, чтобы увидеть, как затвердевший, словно камень, чернильный нож, который Одри сжимала в руках, с размаху вонзился в грудь старика, как громко то ли вскрикнул, то ли всхлипнул Генри, как судорожно задёргалось его тело, когда из разорванной груди хлынула кровь. «Бенди» просто стоял и смотрел на это, смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляда, а Одри, не прерываясь ни на секунду, отшвырнула нож в сторону и запустила обе руки в грудную клетку Создателя, с противным звуком и кровавым всплеском вырвав оттуда ещё судорожно бившееся, живое сердце. Она смотрела на него жадным взглядом, как паломник смотрит на реликвию, которая, как он думает, исцелит его — и не обращала внимания на сверкающие золотые слёзы, стекавшие и по её щекам, и по щекам всех Потерянных, столпившихся вокруг.

А «Бенди»… «Бенди» просто стоял, глядя на то, как его Создатель, наконец, умирает — умирает окончательно и бесповоротно. Вот его грудь разорвана, а сердце вытащено, и жизнь вот вот покинет дряхлое тело. То, чего Чернильный Демон не добился за четыреста пятнадцать попыток, Одри добилась за одну… тогда почему же, почему ему так _больно_? Как будто это ему в грудь вонзили клинок, как будто это именно у него вырвали сердце… Почему один вид этой крови, стекавшей по алтарю, ощущался обжигающим ацетоном, которым, бывало, Дрю обливал его, стоило Чернильному Демону хоть раз показать свой нрав…?

А потом сердце Создателя покрылось ярко сверкавшими золотыми нитями, после чего вспыхнул яркий свет.

* * *

Когда он открыл глаза, первой вещью, которую он осознал, было то, что вокруг него царил свет. Студия не изменилась; всё та же заброшенная уже много лет обстановка, всё те же окрашенные в сепию стены, всё тот же мультяшный стиль, имевший так мало общего с реальным миром. И всё же вокруг было удивительно светло — каждая лампочка горела, каждая свеча была зажжена, и, казалось, само пространство вокруг него источало из себя мягкое, успокаивающее, золотистое сияние.

Второй вещью, которую он осознал, было то, что теперь он мог _видеть_. Он и раньше мог воспринимать зрительные образы, но это было скорее восприятие чернил, с которыми он был связан, чем его собственные глаза. Однако теперь никакой помехи на его лице больше не было — глаза были свободны, и «Бенди», удивлённо оборачиваясь, впервые за множество лет жадно впитывал цвета и образы окружавшего его пространства, которое он почти всю свою жизнь знал лишь по скудным зрительным образам, передававшим через толстый слой чернил только самые общие очертания.

Третьей вещью, которую он осознаёт, была тишина — столь глубокая, столь всеобщая, что ему казалось, будто звенел сам воздух. Бесконечные стоны, вопли, рыдания и крики заключённых здесь в ловушку людей, за столько лет превратившиеся для «Бенди» в лишь едва раздражающее шипение, теперь невероятно нервировали своим отсутствием. Студия была пуста — не только внешне; пуста во всех смыслах этого слова. Души, которыми Дрю предпочёл пожертвовать, спасая свою жизнь от жаждавшего его крови Чернильного Демона, были, теперь, свободны. «Бенди» оглянулся — и действительно, вокруг него не было ни одного Потерянного.

Ни одного… 

Сэмми больше не воздавал ему славословия и хвалы, не называл Лордом — музыкальный отдел был пуст и никто больше не войдёт туда. 

Сьюзи-Алиса не вопила и не хохотала истерическим смехом через множество динамиков, требуя себе жертв для того, чтобы стать, наконец, совершенной — её лаборатории сейчас безмолвны и мертвы, там нет ничего, кроме истлевших трупов мультяшек, которых она замучила. 

Чернильные лабиринты Уровня 14 были безмолвны и неподвижны — никогда больше их не осветит проектор Нормана.

Убежище Бориса навеки останется пустым и Генри больше никогда не найдёт там свой приют. 

В подземном штабе Эллисон и Тома больше не был слышен скрип пера о бумагу, и планы не обсуждались. Тюремная камера по соседству пуста — там больше никогда не появится узник. 

В деревне Потерянных больше не слышалось плача; она была пуста и безлюдна, не более, чем нагромождение ржавых металлоконструкций в отчаянных попытках сымитировать хотя бы какое-то подобие дома. 

Все, кто имели души, пленённые чернилами, все, кто были заперты в этом чернильном Аду, за грехи, которые они не совершали, были спасены — как и было обещано. Но у «Бенди» не было души — и поэтому он остался здесь. Он и…

…И «Бенди» замер, потому что, наконец придя в себя, ощутил боль. Боль, которая не была его собственной — он чувствовал её лишь из-за его связи с чернилами, — но которая была столь сильна, что он, казалось, полностью воспринимал её, как свою. Он со страхом обернулся назад, туда, где, как он помнил, должен был быть алтарь, всеми силами надеясь, что увидит там лишь пустоту. Но алтарь не был пустым — на нём, совершенно недвижимая, лежала какая-то густая, чернильная масса, при взгляде на которую боль «Бенди» внезапно вспыхнула с новой силой, и он без всяких лишних размышлений понял, кто испытывал её.

Поднявшись на свои длинные, долговязые ноги, он подошёл ближе, когда, наконец, увидел то, что осталось от его Создателя. Сейчас он больше напоминал Потерянного; чёрное, маслянистое тело неподвижно лежало на каменном столе, разве что было несколько более крупным, коренастым и массивным, напоминая нормальные человеческие пропорции. Если приглядеться, то до сих пор можно было заметить очертания волос, лямок штанов, закатанных рукавов рубашки, несмотря на то, что всё это теперь сливалось с его телом. И хотя он прижимал свои руки к груди, «Бенди» прекрасно видел под ними зияющую дыру, которую Генри никак не мог скрыть, а из горящих золотом глаз Создателя непрерывно текли сверкающие слёзы.

Боль, до сих пор ощущаемая Чернильным Демоном, говорила обо всём лучше всяких слов.

«Бенди» стоял, в смятении глядя на Генри, и не в силах задать себе вопрос: «Как? Почему?» и чувствуя, как чернильные слёзы начинают течь из его мультяшных глаз. Это было неправильно. Ненормально, несправедливо и ещё миллион «не», которые только могут существовать. Он должен был умереть. Он должен был понять, осознать, как же страдал «Бенди», и ответить за свою трусость, за своё бездействие точно таким же страданием.

_Он не должен был страдать больше его самого. Он не должен был лежать неподвижно, не в силах пошевелиться, испытывая лишь раздирающую его грудь боль там, где когда-то было его сердце, отданное им ради таких же несчастных._

Генри еле заметно повернул к нему лицо — не следи «Бенди» так пристально за каждым его движением, он бы просто-напросто не заметил бы этого. Но полный мук и печали взгляд золотых глаз сказал Чернильному Демону всё, что ему нужно было знать. Он взмахнул когтистой лапой и рассёк лежавшее на алтаре чернильное тело. Чёрные брызги полетели во все стороны, и вскоре перед ним была лишь лужа чернил… которая через секунду сама с собой собралась обратно в Чернильного Генри. Боль, ощущаемая «Бенди», не исчезла при этом ни на секунду.

— Нет… — прохрипел он, — Нет!

Он ударил ещё. А потом ещё. Он добился того, чтобы ни одного комка от чернильного остова его Создателя не осталось целым — только чтобы наблюдать, как раз за разом Чернильный Генри вновь оказывается на алтаре, чувствуя, как терзает его Создателя боль, отдававшаяся в его собственной груди там, где у человека должно было быть сердце…

Чернильный Демон рухнул на пол, как подкошенный, не в силах сдерживать подступающие рыдания. Он ненавидел своего Создателя много лет, копя в себе злобу, как смертельный яд. Он убивал его сотней различных способов, с досадой наблюдая, как тот воскресает снова, снова и снова. Он хотел, чтобы тот страдал. Хотел, чтобы тот мучился так, как мучился сам «Бенди». Чего же, в таком случае, он ожидал?

_Не этого._

Он смотрел на Генри Штейна, на человека, от которого теперь осталась лишь мрачная, чернильная тень. Почему? Почему всё случилось именно так? Тело Создателя было изувечено ради них, кровь его была пролита ради них, и теперь они свободны! Зачем же ещё издевательские чернильные фокусы?! Это было гораздо хуже, гораздо страшнее, гораздо мучительнее всего, чего желал «Бенди» по отношению к тому, кто когда-то создал его! Кто хоть когда-нибудь пожелает такой участи кому-либо?!

Если бы только он не доверился Одри…

«Бенди» замер.

Одри. Одри, которая нашла его сама — которая искала его. Одри, которая была одна единственная с такими именем во всей студии. Одри, которая была секретаршей Джоуи Дрю. Одри, которая была любовницей Джоуи Дрю. Одри…

_…которая стояла за всем этим с самого начала._

«Бендри» сжал руки в кулак, ощущая желание размозжить этому человечишке голову.

Это Джоуи послал сюда Генри, это Джоуи запер его в цикле, это Джоуи был виновником того, что случилось со студией, со всеми, кто работал на него, и кто застрял здесь после того, как Чернильный Демон вырвался на свободу. Это Джоуи отправил им «жертвенного агнца», который бы освободил их всех — просто потому, что сам он слишком трясся за собственную шкуру, чтобы пойти на такую жертву. Это Джоуи заставил их проходить через цикл, чтобы ненависть «Бенди» к своему Создателю стала столь естественной, что он не мог бы и помыслить о противоположном. Это Джоуи подговорил Одри рассказать Генри, зачем он на самом деле оказался в студии. Это Одри по указанию Джоуи стала палачом, который заклал жертвенного агнца, ради того, чтобы все узники студии были свободны.

Это всё он. Всё он. Он. Он. ОН. ОН! ОН!!! Он вытащил его из чернил, украл у настоящего Создателя, и назвался его богом — и «Бенди» поверил ему, и покорился ему, и стал его собственностью, и исполнял волю его, и теперь… Теперь за это расплачивался его настоящий Отец.

«Бенди» издал такое рычание, что Джоуи, если бы мог его слышать, умер бы от ужаса там, где стоял.

Чернильный Демон вновь подошёл к алтарю — с поникшими плечами, опущенной головой, абсолютно раздавленный и уничтоженный. Он, хотя бы, не оставит своего Отца здесь. Ни за что! Не в этом склепе, что уготовил для него лжец! Он отнесёт его далеко, очень далеко, туда, где ему самое место. С этими мыслями он аккуратно взял своими когтистыми лапами чернильное тело, которое не пошевелилось на на секунду, безвольно вися, словно тряпичная кукла, и продолжая плакать золотыми слезами. Как «Бенди» никогда не замечал, какой хрупкий его Отец? Почему он никогда не задумывался об этом, разрывая его на части, сворачивая ему шею или перерезая горло?

Почувствовав, что рыдания вновь душат его, «Бенди» двинулся прочь, к самому ядру Чернильной Машины, в зал, который некогда служил концом их «приключения». Теперь Машина была неподвижной и мертвой; здесь больше не было узников, и души пленников не питали её. Чернила больше не лились с потолка чёрными водопадами, а в стеклянных колбах не сидели Потерянные. Но «Бенди» не смотрел по сторонам — он шёл вперёд, туда, где телеэкраны бодро играли отрывки из старого, чёрно-белого мультика, и где в самом центре, на нагромождении старых шестерней, проекторов и прочего хлама, стояло большое кресло. Его Отец всегда заканчивал цикл так — сидя на нём, как на царском престоле, взирая на него, на «Бенди», вечно терпевшего поражение. Однако Джоуи Дрю, похоже, одурачил их обоих — и в последней битве «добра» со «злом» не было победителей или проигравших.

Аккуратно, даже нежно, Чернильный Демон усадил Генри на кресло; тот остался недвижим, всё так же смотря в одну точку и не прекращая плакать. Внезапно, он, казалось, чуть-чуть повернул голову в сторону «Бенди» и издал какой-то булькающий звук, после чего вновь замолк. А «Бенди» просто смотрел на своего Отца, чувствуя, как им овладевает отчание. Генри застрял во временной петле. Генри падал с огромной высоты. Генри потрошили. Расчленяли. Душили. Сворачивали шею. Пронзали насквозь. Топили в чернилах. Генри стал жертвой, спасшей души всех, что обитали здесь, дав им возможность вновь жить во внешнем мире — добровольно, не требуя взамен от них абсолютно ничего.

_Он заслуживал возможности хотя бы закричать._

Но был не в силах сделать даже этого.

Нет, не было больше никаких сил это вынести! Он устремил свой взгляд вниз, к подножию престола своего Бога, убитого по его вине, и чувствуя, как медленно капают на ржавый металлолом его чернильные слёзы… Так же, как капала его кровь тогда, с опущенной, свесившейся руки. Столь много было крови, что она пропитала весь алтарный камень, окрасив его в тёмно-багряный цвет… Она текла ручьями из разорванной груди его Отца, пропитывая некогда белую рубашку, и даже на старом, умиравшем лице его были капли разбрызганной крови, когда Одри вырвала сердце из его груди…

Кровь, всюду кровь! Джоуи, ты сидишь там, взирая на нас, и улыбаешься окровавленными губами! Жертвы, который ты заставил нас принести, кровь, что ты заставил нас всех пролить — и тебе ещё мало?

— Отец… — хрипел «Бенди», не в силах поднять свою рогатую голову, — Отец…

Может быть, надо громче звать! Может быть, он спит!

И в этот момент внутренний голос, который порой так часто, во время всех этих погонь, призывал его остановиться, который настойчиво убеждал его, что он делал большую ошибку, заговорил вновь — и на этот раз у «Бенди» не было сил, чтобы заглушить его.

_«Выбор сделан. Станешь ли ты раскаиваться в нём? Разве не исполнилось твоё желание? Ты так долго, так отчаянно жаждал мести — и, наконец, добился её! Ты желал, чтобы Создатель, предавший тебя, страдал — взгляни же на его муки! Поникли гордые взгляды человека, и высокое людское унизилось — теперь в груди его зияет дыра, а рот наполнился чернилами, из которых когда-то создали тебя.»_

Чернильный Демон зарычал, обхватив лапами свою рогатую голову. Раньше он был Лордом этого места; теперь он — сплошная, угольная чернота, — сам казался чужеродным на фоне того света, что окружал его. Раньше он мог контролировать жизнь и смерть каждого, для кого эта проклятая студия стала последним пристанищем; теперь же он, кажется, не мог контролировать даже собственные мысли. Они роились в его голове, словно подтачивая изнутри, и каждая такая мысль причиняла ему невыносимую боль.

_«Вспомни, вспомни то счастье, которое ты чувствовал; азарт от погони. Вспомни, как сбросил его в лифтовую шахту. Как выпотрошил его живьём. Как прижал его к стене коридора, чтобы перерезать глотку собственными руками. Ты проливал кровь его столько раз, что и сам уже не помнишь; почему же ты плачешь? Так было предначертано, так было обещано! Он пролил кровь свою ради всех них — так пусть же они утолят свою жажду и станут, наконец, свободными!»_

«Бенди» продолжал плакать; и, плача, он ощущал, как тает его высокое, долговязое тело; как чернильная плоть опадает с него, как он всё более и более уменьшается, утопая в чёрной, масляной жидкости. Когти на его руках исчезли, а сами они побелели, вновь сделавшись перчатками; вновь появился и хвост с наконечником, напоминающим перо. Ему даже не нужно было зеркало, чтобы понять, что произошло — он стал совершенным. Цельным. Таким, каким и должен был быть с самого начала, тем самым Бенди, Танцующим Чертёнком, который был главным любимцев миллионов юных зрителей.

Но какой теперь в этом смысл? Ему было уже всё равно. Не после того груза, который висел на его плечах, не после той жертвы, что его Отцу суждено было дать всем им. Так что он, окончательно разревевшись, как маленький ребёнок, бросился на шею Чернильному Генри и, всхлипывая, закричал:

— Вернись! Умоляю, вернись, ибо я раскаиваюсь в своём выборе! Хочешь, я паду у твоих ног? Хочешь, рухну на колени? Что угодно! Я пойду с тобой куда захочешь, я стану твоей игрушкой, твоей куклой, твоей марионеткой! Прошу, Отец, только вернись ко мне! Только скажи мне, что ты не ненавидишь меня! Умоляю, только не ненавидь меня!

Рука Генри еле заметно дёрнулась, будто он хотел погладить мультяшку, рыдавшую ему в шею, но напрасно — чернильное тело осталось недвижимым; лишь слёзы потекли сильнее из золотых глаз. Но Бенди в кои-то веки даже рад этому — он недостоин. Недостоин того, чтобы Генри гладил его, недостоин ни его любви, ни заботы, ни внимания, ни золотых слёз, что текли из его глаз. Он не был достоин даже тех усилий, которые Создатель тратил на попытку утешить его.

Потому что было уже слишком поздно умолять, поздно просить прощения. Выбор был сделан, и жертва — принесена. И никакие рыдания над чернильными останками того, кто когда-то был его Создателем, этого не изменят.

Пей же кровь, Джоуи! Пейте, несчастные, брошенные им здесь! Разве не для вас она была пролита? Ради вас багрянец залил алтарь, ради вас изувечено и разорвано на куски живое тело! Пей же, кровопийца, пей до дна, ведь она окружает тебя! Потоки чернил вокруг — точно кровавые реки, чёрные пятна, пропитавшие половицы — точно пятна разбрызганной крови! Такова цена твоей мечты, Дрю, таков фундамент твоей империи, которую ты построил на костях менее удачливых, на крови, что текла из сердца моего Отца! Лакай же её, Джоуи, вымажь себе морду этой кровью, и напои ею всех, кого ты оставил здесь гнить! Теперь они свободны, теперь они все свободны, потому что он освободил их — и больше не тяготят их чернильные оболочки, рухнувшие с их тел! Вот тело Отца моего, которого ты отдал нам на погибель, чтобы он смог спасти всех нас — смотри же, как оно изранено и сочится кровью, как захлёбывается он в ней, содрогаясь в предсмертных муках! Припади же к этому кровавому ручью, Джоуи, и _пей!_

Бенди, оторвавшись от шеи Генри, который всё так же неподвижно сидел, ничего не говоря и продолжая плакать, запрокинул голову и издал не плач, но вопль, столь полный горечи, вины и любви, что такую гамму эмоций вряд ли мог выразить хоть один человек; визг, напоминающий не плач скорбящего, а зверя, раненого в самое сердце.

Они ждали того, кто спасёт их — и он пришёл; они принесли его в жертву — и его смерть спасла их. И теперь они, наконец, были свободны, а проклятая студия была пуста. Остались лишь они — чернильная оболочка Создателя с иссохшейся, искалеченной душой, и его Творение, раскаявшееся в своём предательстве. Чернила связывали их — боль Отца была и болью Сына, и раскаяние Сына, предавшего Отца, было и раскаянием Отца, бросившего Сына. И теперь они, единые в своём горе, рыдали в объятиях друг друга, связанные болью и муками, которым вовек не будет конца.


End file.
